Locked Hearts
by chubbydragon
Summary: The Planets demise has been abolished. Now, those saviors must continue their lives whether they want to or not. Sometimes, there’s just that one person who keeps making you want to breath.
1. Prologue

Five agonizing months had passed since the tragic events of meteor. Although the Lifestream managed to save the planet, the impact between the two forces was enough to cause mass destruction. The sturdy walls that once held up Midgar effortlessly, crumbled beneath the weight of hate and anguish. Cries of misery and pain were constantly heard throughout the ruins, though there was little anyone could do. The Planet was in its darkest moments, barely living through the gloomy hours.

Countless civilians struggled with injuries or loss while others returned to the planet peacefully. The smell of death was never absent in the air regardless of the amount of time that had passed, or how much nature tried to recycle and replenish the Planet. There was nothing left to salvage, no one to rescue, or anything to help with. All that could be done was to wait for the impossible as Midgar remained in devastation.

Everyone lived in their own sorrow and demise, forgetting to recognize those who had saved them without any regard for their own lives. Cloud and his companions went there separate ways after the final battle against Sephiroth. It was now time to discover ones true destiny in life.

Barret Wallace, former leader of AVALANCHE, moved to North Corel with his daughter, Marlene, in hopes of rebuilding it. Although many of the villagers still blamed him for the incident, they knew it was not a time to fight, but instead an opportunity, a second chance to restore the once prosperous town. Everyone needed all the help they could get.

Red XIII returned to Cosmo Canyon to take the place of his late grandfather, Bugenhagen. He began to teach his fellow people the things he learned on his journey, and what was taught to him about the Planet by his grandfather. Even though Bugenhagen should have returned to the Planet by then, Red XIII could still feel his presence throughout the village, lingering within the borders of his shadow. Eventually, they would meet again, someday.

Cid Highwind began his own company constructing airships with the aid of Shera, in Rocket Town. Together they built airships that defied aerodynamics and gravity, which were used to ship supplies quickly all over the Planet, for those who were in dire need of it. He dreamed now of repairing the Planet, tending to its wounds, and rebuilding its spirit.

Yuffie Kisargi reluctantly traveled back to Wutai. She immediately began training for her position on the fifth floor of the Pagoda, under the ridicule and instructions of her father, Godo. Training was difficult, but she never let the thought of giving up pass through her determined mind. She had the same drive as she did when it came to materia.

Cait Sith decided to give up spying since ShinRa was no more. He began to work as an entertainer at Gold Saucer and his show was a huge success. This was his job now and he was as much dedicated to his work, as he was proud.

Vincent Valentine vanished without leaving a trace behind. Some thought he had gone back to his coffin, which lay in the basement of the ShinRa mansion, while others believe he was staying in Lucrecia's Cave. No one bothered to search for him since they knew he wanted to be alone.

Tifa Lockheart had nowhere to go to after the journey had ended and decided to go back to the one place she used to call home, in quiet Nibelheim. She purchased the homes that once belonged to Cloud and herself, using the money she had personally saved over the course of the voyage. With the help of her friends, she was in the process of renovating Clouds old house into her famous restaurant and bar, '7th Heaven'.

Cloud Strife, a remarkable leader and true hero, set off on his own journey. No one knew where he was headed or when he would return. All that was known was that he left with his trusty sword, strapped securely onto his back.


	2. Restless

The fireworks blasted into the night air as the sky glistened to their presence. Even though it was late, Gold Saucer was still as busy as they were that afternoon. It was especially eventful that evening because it was 'Enchantment Night', and all of the attractions were free. The only way to capture all the excitement from afar was to ride the gondola, which was being occupied by Cloud and Tifa.

The friends had just arrived from a play, which they starred in the leading roles of. The 100th couple to walk into the Event Arena was granted the chance to participate in the featured act, which was a huge surprise. The parts were fairly easy and only required improvising with most of the dialogue, which was provided by the original cast. Tifa was the damsel in distress, Princess Rosa, and Cloud played her knight, Alfredo.

As Tifa looked out of the window of the gondola, she replayed her favourite piece of the play; the part where she shared a moment with her rescuer of the Evil Dragon King. In this particular scene, Cloud had gotten down on his one knee, taken her hand gently into his, and kissed her fingers tenderly with his petal soft lips. A small smile crept across her face as she relived that moment once again in her mind. She couldn't believe the night she had gotten to share with Cloud, but it would all be over soon, as well as the ride.

"Oh, look, how pretty", Tifa started, as they got a glimpse of Gold Saucer with all the bright lights and busy crowds of people.

The roller coaster sailed past them with many screaming passengers, wailing their arms in fear as they were zipped through the air at vast speeds. Lights were shone throughout the arenas, displaying playful colours in amazement to visitors. A Chocobo race was being held as the gondola strolled past the riders and their different coloured creatures. Tifa could feel the rush of air as they sped past her, that's how close they were to all the action. Then, as Gold Saucer began to end another day, more fireworks were shot out into the sky to celebrate the new day coming up. They were more elaborating then the others, and Tifa knew she had to do something with what she had left of this moment before it was too late. She carefully looked across from her and saw a man with blond spiky hair, slouched in his seat with arms crossed, looking out at the fascinating show of fireworks and she knew why she loved him.

"…it's really pretty, isn't it?" Tifa spoke, catching Clouds brief attention. She continued to look out the window, knowing that he was watching her now and said, "Ok, I'm going to just go ahead and say it…"

"…what?" responded Cloud with a hint of concern.

"Aeris would be able to just come out and say it, probably. Cloud…? Sometimes being old friends is hard. I mean, timing is everything."

"Yeah…?"

"Cloud…? I… … …" Tifa was not able to finish her sentence, and kept silent because of her foolishness. The loud explosions of fireworks filled in the void of professed love.

When the gondola came to a complete stop, the two got off in silence.

"Cloud, I really had fun tonight.

"By the way, what did you want to say a minute ago…?"

"N,nothing! Nothing…" Tifa mumbled under her breath. The moon was shining through the window and rested upon her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and gradually opened her ruby eyes. It was happening again, the same old dream with the same old outcome.

There would be endless weeks where she would recall her 'special moment' with Cloud in her sleep, and wake in the middle of the night exhausted and restless.

"This is getting ridiculous", Tifa said out loud to herself, so she could hear what she was saying, "He left, he's gone."

"_Twenty minutes before making a final stop at the Kalm train station. Please have all your personal belongings and your Identification Cards ready for arrival. I repeat, twenty minutes before reaching Kalm. Thank you."_

The announcement blared through the intercom, startling most of the passengers who were trying to enjoy a night's sleep through the rough ride, including one young man with blond spiky hair. He opened one of his blue eyes, and looked up at the clock above the door to the next train box. It was 2:44am.

"Even on a vacation I still can't sleep…" grumbled an irritable Cloud. It was true; ever since he had saved the Planet from annihilation, he was unable to rest. There would be days when he would lie awake in his bed, at the countless inns he would stay at and just think endlessly.

The long ride on the train was one of the few times he was able to get more then a few hours of sleep at a time. It also gave him a chance to reflect upon his decision of coming back to a place where he felt most comfortable. He really couldn't call it a home, but it was familiar enough to him that he knew he would be welcomed. He had suddenly felt an urge to visit his old comrades one day, because five months was a lengthy time to be apart, and hopped on the next train available to Kalm. He had a lot of explaining to do, once he'd arrive, but he had another day of deep thoughts and possible outcomes playing through his head before having to deal with it in person.

He shifted around in his seat to get a clearer view of the window. Outside, there were infinite amounts of bright yellow Chocobo's. Cloud could still see their feathers at the top of their heads, even in the dark. He gave a discreet grin because whenever he saw one, it reminded him of Tifa.

"Oh, Cloud, your hair looks like a Chocobo!" is what she said when they first met again after five years. It was five years to him, seven for her since she was unaware that he was the masked soldier that came along with Sephiroth and Zack when they had to check the old mako reactor for monsters. He was at the Sector Seven train station, in bad condition when Tifa happened to be strolling on by. That's how it began, a strong, loving friendship between the two. He was lucky she was there to care for him as well as the others.

Soon, he would be with his friends, his only family left on this Planet.


End file.
